


When Bronn Met Arianne

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianne loves Bronn. The Lannisters want to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bronn Met Arianne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowballs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowballs/gifts).



> Okay, this is for yellowballs, because her story "The Taming of The Sellsword" is amazing and always cracks me up. I hope this part of the series, makes her as happy as her story has made me.

When Bronn Met Arianne.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Bronn!” Arianne exclaimed cheerfully as she ran into the Lannister building and hugged Bronn tightly. Bronn could never understand why Arianne seemed to like him so much. Of all the Lannister children, Arianne favoured Bronn the most.

Joffrey had always been a pompous little shit, in Bronn’s humble opinion, but seemed to be growing out of it.

Galladon was very like his mother, in the sense that even though Brienne was friendly to Bronn, she was also a rather quiet and reserved person. Galladon had most definitely taken after her.

Myrcella, as far as Bronn was concerned, didn’t take after either of her parents. She was far too nice to be anything like Cersei Baratheon, and far too shy to be like Robert.

Tommen... Tommen just loved kittens and hated beets, and was a rather uncomplicated child.

The twins, Alysanne and Joanna, were both like miniatures of Tyrion, despite the fact that their parents were Jaime and Brienne Lannister. This meant that the little girls, whilst being friendly to him, always seemed to be assessing him in some odd way. It sometimes felt that they were assessing his usefulness (or lack thereof) to their purposes at the time. As of yet, they didn’t seem to have found a use for him. Which was probably a very good thing, as far as Bronn was concerned.

Little Arthur (the boy refused to be called anything other than Arthur, and would wail when anyone tried to give him a pet name) was Tywin reborn. Cersei Baratheon had used to brag that she was Tywin reborn, with teats, but after Arthur’s birth, that bragging had disappeared. Bronn wasn’t sure whether to be disturbed, afraid, or relieved that Cersei had finally shut up about being Tywin with teats. He’d decided on a suitable mixture of all three.

Little Genna Rose Lannister, Tyrion’s daughter, seemed to like him well enough. But she was a baby. Add to that the fact that Margaery Tyrell was her mother, and Bronn just knew that the kid, with Margaery’s charms and wit, and Tyrion’s brains and name, would probably rule the world. So it was entirely possible that she would use her charms to the best effect. Although Bronn figured that she’d have to be a little older before that happened. After all, babies had no idea of the effect they could have on people. Or did they? Sometimes, looking at Genna and Arthur, Bronn wasn’t quite sure.

But today, Bronn had his arms full of Arianne. He had to be glad that neither her parents, grandfathers, or other family members, seemed to think that Arianne or himself had any untoward intentions. Bronn knew that if that ever happened, he’d probably be found in the Blackwater Rush, with a bullet through his head and concrete boots. His corpse would surely show signs of torture.

“What are you doing here lass?” Bronn asked the girl. Her green eyes were wide and sparkling, and sometimes Bronn could think back to when she was just a tiny little girl, toddling around the office.

**_Bronn had been working on a report for nearly two hours. He hated doing reports when Petyr Baelish was involved. He hated Petyr Baelish period. But he’d drawn the short straw this time. He cursed himself, wishing he hadn’t decided to pick that particular moment to go to the bathroom. If he’d just been in his office when Tyrion came round with the straws, he might have picked a long one, and not had to work on this report. But as he’d gone to the bathroom, Tyrion had gone round to all the others. Amazingly, none had drawn the short straw, so Bronn was stuck with it. He did wonder if Tyrion hadn’t done it on purpose to keep him on his toes. But he rather hoped not. After all, everyone hated Baelish._ **

**_“Bronn?” Bronn looked up at his open door to see Jaime, looking harried and rather worried._ **

**_“What’s wrong?” Bronn asked._ **

**_“Have you seen Arianne? She’s bloody wandered off. She’s gotten into this habit of playing Hide and Seek, without telling anyone.” Jaime said. Bronn shrugged. He hadn’t seen the little five year old._ **

**_“Sorry mate. I haven’t seen her.” Bronn said honestly. Jaime sighed._ **

**_“Brienne is going to murder me. How did I lose a five year old? She was there one minute and gone the next.” Jaime said irritably to himself. He closed the door and Bronn saw his shadow leave. It was once he heard the noise of the lift, that he saw the door of his desk cupboard open a little. He caught a glimpse of golden hair, and a flash of green eyes, and realised that (of course) Arianne was hiding there the whole time. Bronn opened the cupboard door fully, and there was Arianne, wearing her favoured green cardigan, and she had a bright smile on her face._ **

**_“Little lass, your father is looking everywhere for you.” Bronn said, trying to sound serious. In his head, he found the whole thing hilarious._ ** **“The kid must have some patience to have sat in there for over two hours. I’d have noticed if she’d snuck in. She must have been here for a while.” _Bronn thought to himself. Arianne put a finger to her lips._**

**_“Ssssh Bronn, I’m hiding. That’s what you do when you play Hide and Seek.” Arianne stated. Then she giggled. Bronn sighed._ **

**_“Arianne, you know your Daddy is right worried about you. You should only play Hide and Seek, when you tell someone you’re going to play it.” Bronn said. Even though Bronn thought it hilarious that a five year old girl could outwit her grown parents, he also could see it from Jaime and Brienne’s points of view. If his child wandered off on him and disappeared, he wasn’t sure what he’d do, or how he’d react. Arianne frowned as she looked at him._ **

**_“But it’s a game.” Arianne said thoughtfully._ **

**_“Aye it is, but for it to be a proper game, everyone has to play, lass.” Bronn explained gently. Arianne looked at Bronn and frowned, then nodded._ **

**_“Oh! So if I want to play Hide and Seek, I should tell Daddy I’m going to do that.” Arianne concluded._ **

**_“Aye lass. You should tell Daddy or Mummy or whoever’s with you.” Bronn said. Arianne nodded._ **

**_“Okay Bronn.” Arianne said. Then she got out of the cupboard and decided to sit on Bronn’s lap. Bronn was slightly confused by this. “We can wait here for Daddy right? You can call him and then I can ask him if he’ll play Hide and Seek!” Arianne exclaimed. Bronn shrugged, as he tapped out an email to Jaime, knowing that Jaime would receive it on his phone. For the ten minutes it seemed to take for Jaime to frantically run to Bronn’s office, Bronn had taught Arianne how to use a basic spreadsheet. The little girl was incredibly smart._ **

**_“Arianne Marie Lannister.” Jaime said as he opened the door. Arianne grinned at him._ **

**_“Daddy! Bronn said I should tell you if I want to play Hide and Seek.” Arianne said. Jaime seemed to deflate, he took a deep breath._ **

**_“Yes Arianne, you should tell me, or Mummy. It’s not a proper game if someone doesn’t know they have to look for you.” Jaime explained to his daughter. Arianne nodded and jumped off of Bronn’s lap, to throw her arms around Jaime’s neck. That was when Brienne arrived._ **

**_“Oh thank God you found her.” Brienne said. There was a look of relief all over her face. Arianne smiled at her mother, before reaching out for her._ **

**_“I’m tired Mummy.” Arianne said. She yawned, and Brienne took her from Jaime, where the child immediately laid her head on Brienne’s shoulder, and wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. Brienne gave Bronn a quick greeting and left with Arianne. Jaime looked at Bronn._ **

**_“Thanks for that Bronn. She’s a good kid, and a smart kid. I think sometimes she just wants attention. You know, the whole sibling rivalry thing?” Jaime asked. Bronn shook his head._ **

**_“I wouldn’t actually, never had me any siblings, mate.” Bronn replied. Jaime laughed._ **

**_“Well, neither did Brienne. But apparently, it’s normal for kids to do stuff like this. Hopefully she’ll grow out of it.” Jaime said. Bronn nodded, and Jaime left after a quick goodbye. Bronn was left feeling a little confused. He was completely unsure how Arianne had even known his name, let alone why she’d come to hide in his office._ **

Bronn had remembered that day, and the others after it. For some reason, Arianne would always seek him out. She wanted to sit with him and always asked him a million and one questions.

“Grandfather said that I can do my work experience here! I’m so excited! It’s going to be awesome Bronn! I mean, I get to work in the legal department and it’ll look great when I apply to the First Sealord Law School in Braavos!” Arianne exclaimed cheerfully.

“Do your parents know that you want to go to Law School in Braavos?” Bronn asked. Arianne grinned and shook her head. She put her finger to her lips.

“Sssh Bronn. That’s why I don’t tell them everything.” Arianne said. Bronn found himself shaking his head and laughing at the teenager. Arianne was cheerful enough, as she started chatting about how she would get to work with Pod and see some of the legal meetings that took place. Bronn merely walked with the teenager towards Tywin’s office, hoping that he wouldn’t start to see the kid popping up in his office every time she was bored. “By the way Bronn?” Arianne questioned. She opened her black handbag, decorated with red roses and white skulls, and pulled out a large bottle of Dornish Brandy. “This is for you. I felt bad that I knocked over your other one.” Arianne said.

“Did your parents say that was alright lass?” Bronn asked her.

“Of course. I saved up my own allowance and Uncle Tyrion told me which brandy it was I knocked over and smashed. Daddy said it was fine, so long as I wasn’t drinking it. Because a Lannister _always_ pays their debts.” Arianne replied. Bronn shook his head in amusement, as he decided that it might not be so bad to have Arianne popping up when she was bored. She never failed to entertain, or ceased to amaze. That and she was most likely completely bonkers like all the rest of the Lannisters. But it was all in good fun. At least, Bronn hoped it was. He let Arianne go into the lift by herself. After all, it was time for his lunch break, and Arianne was clearly there to discuss things with her grandfather. As he turned to leave, he felt a hand with manicured nails on his shoulder, and spinning him around so that he was face to face with... Cersei? Bronn wasn’t expecting that. He was just as confused when he saw Jaime, Brienne and Tyrion there as well.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“You do realise that your teenage daughter spends a lot of time with an older, roguish man, who is a drinking buddy of Tyrion’s. Not to mention that he’s an all round friend of Tyrion’s.” Cersei said to Jaime. Brienne snorted out a laugh and Tyrion just shrugged. The group had just been about to leave for lunch, when they saw Arianne rush into the building, and the greeting which took place.

“She just loves Bronn like an Uncle. She doesn’t have any romantic interest in him.” Brienne said.

“I didn’t know she’d spent so much time with him.” Cersei shot back. Before Jaime, Brienne or Tyrion could stop her, Cersei had stomped over to Bronn, grabbed him with her almost talon like claws (Jaime and Tyrion could both attest to the monstrosities that were Cersei’s manicured nails. They’d received several wounds in the process of trying to run from her as fast as they could) and spun him around.

“Fuck me drunk! Is she actually going to interrogate Bronn?” Tyrion asked. Brienne and Jaime looked at each other uneasily.

“You know... I think she actually is.” Jaime said incredulously. Brienne shook her head at the two Lannister brothers.

“For God’s sake! You two are just... he’s our friend and our work colleague, and you two are just standing there like a pair of girls.” Brienne stated. Then she left the two men staring after her as she walked over to Bronn and Cersei. Jaime and Tyrion soon followed after her, and were just catching the end of Cersei’s sentence.

“So, maybe you’d like to come to lunch with us? After all, Arianne seems to really like you, and it would be tragic for her to... lose a good friend.” Cersei said. Brienne rolled her eyes. Tyrion and Jaime let out twin groans of disbelief. Bronn looked at them, then at Cersei, and shrugged.

“Sure, why not. It looks like I’ll be getting endless entertainment watching your brothers try not to be afraid of what you’ll say next.” Bronn said honestly. Brienne bit down on her upper lip. Jaime knew she only did this when she was trying not to laugh out loud. He thought that this was a very wise decision.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the group sat at a table in some high end Sushi bar, Cersei had been grilling Bronn with questions that made everyone try to hold in their laughter.

“Cersei, he used to babysit the kids you know.” Tyrion told his sister. Cersei pouted and glared at Tyrion. Jaime laughed as he looked at Brienne.

“Do you remember when Bronn babysat Arianne for the first time?” Jaime asked his wife. Brienne let out a laugh then.

“How could I forget?” Brienne shot back. Bronn shuddered.

“I’ll never forget the first time I babysat the little lass.” Bronn said, another shudder going through him.

 

**_“Are you sure you’ll be okay with the kids while we go to this stupid dinner?” Brienne asked Bronn. Bronn nodded._ **

**_“Aye. Of course. They’re not any trouble.” Bronn replied. It was true. Galladon was a little boy, and already in bed. It would be Arianne’s turn to go to bed soon. Their babysitter had cancelled at the last minute, and as Bronn seemed to have a good rapport with Arianne, Jaime and Brienne decided to ask him if he wouldn’t mind. He was a friend of theirs after all._ **

**_“Well, Arianne is supposed to be going to bed in half an hour. They’ve already been fed. Galladon is sleeping, and he usually sleeps right through now, so he shouldn’t give you any trouble. But if he does wake up, it’s usually because he dropped his unicorn out of the cot.” Brienne said. Bronn looked confused._ **

**_“Unicorn?” Bronn asked._ **

**_“Oh yeah. It’s actually Arianne’s, but she used it to get him to walk to her, and ever since then he hasn’t wanted to let it go. Arianne pretends she’s indulging him, but I think she really likes it that Galladon loves her so much.” Jaime said._ **

**_“It’s sweet actually.” Brienne added. Bronn didn’t ask questions, and after a quick goodbye, especially a hug for Arianne and a ‘be good for Bronn’ speech, before they left for a formal charity dinner that Tywin Lannister expected his children and their spouses to attend._ **

**_Bronn sat on the sofa, and Arianne bounced over to sit beside him. Her eyes were wide and her face filled with joy. Bronn had no idea how the kid was so energetic._ **

**_“Bronn?” Arianne asked. Her expression was thoughtful and Bronn wondered what she was going to ask him. “Can we play Hide and Seek?” Arianne asked. Bronn blinked then._ **

**_“Okay lass. I’ll agree to that on two rules. One’s that you don’t go outside by yourself, not even the back garden. Number two, is that you have to be in bed in thirty minutes, so if I call you to come out, you know it’s bed time.” Bronn said seriously. Arianne grinned widely and nodded, her blond curls bouncing around her face as she nodded vigorously._ **

**_“I promise I won’t go outside and if you call me I’ll come out straight away. And I won’t hide in Galladon’s room because he’s sleeping and we don’t want to wake him up.” Arianne said. Bronn shook his head in disbelief as the little girl stood up, dressed in a Cheshire Cat onesie. He had no idea that anyone had created such a thing, let alone that a child would own such a thing. Arianne waited for Bronn to start counting to one hundred. Which he did. Arianne let out a giggle and ran off, her golden hair bouncing down her back as she fled the living room. Bronn counted to one hundred, loudly enough for Arianne to hear wherever she was. So Bronn got up from where he sat on the sofa, and went looking for Arianne. The trouble was, that after twenty five minutes, Bronn couldn’t find her. When he called for her to come out, she didn’t. Bronn started to worry when an hour came and went, and he still hadn’t found her._ **

**“This is the first time I’m looking after the kid and I’ve already lost her.” _Bronn thought to himself. He searched the house from top to bottom. He even searched the back garden, and Galladon’s bedroom. Sometimes kids forgot the rules and thought that another place was better to hide, even if they’d been told not to go in there. Bronn was starting to panic when he realised he’d been looking for Arianne for over two and a half hours._ “Fuck!” He cursed mentally. He went into the kitchen, wondering how much more trouble he’d be in if he decided to drink himself into a coma, before Jaime and Brienne returned to find their first born child missing. That was when he heard it. It was just the slightest noise, barely a noise, just a light scratchy sound. Bronn turned around and found himself staring at the laundry basket. “No. There’s no way.” _Bronn thought to himself. He still found himself walking over to the laundry basket, and lifting the lid. Inside, Arianne had somehow managed to almost bury herself in clean clothing and towels, and Bronn blinked as he realised that she was fast asleep._ “That is the weirdest fucking place I’ve ever seen someone hide.” _Bronn thought. He gently nudged Arianne’s shoulder. The little girl opened her eyes blearily._**

**_“Hi Bronn. Is it bedtime yet? I’m tired.” Arianne said sleepily. Bronn was just so relieved that the little girl was alright, that he scooped her up into his arms, somehow managing not to pull out any of the clothing with her, and she looked at Bronn sleepily. “Did I win Bronn?” Arianne asked. Bronn smiled at the child._ **

**_“Aye lass. You won.” Bronn told her. Arianne smiled sleepily, then yawned._ **

**_“It’s time for bed now?” Arianne asked. Bronn nodded._ **

**_“Aye, it’s time for little lasses like you to be in bed.” Bronn said. He couldn’t help the almost paternal feeling that welled up in his chest as he tucked Arianne into bed. Arianne turned onto her side and curled up burrowing her head into the pillow, and pulling the quilt up until only the very top of her head poked out, with it’s golden curls._ **

**_“Bronn?” Arianne asked, just as Bronn was about to leave._ **

**_“Aye lass?” Bronn asked back._ **

**_“Thank you for playing Hide and Seek with me.” Arianne said. Bronn smiled and nodded, as Arianne looked at him sleepily, her eyes, just peeking out over the top of the duvet._ **

**_“You’re very welcome lass. Now go to sleep, or you’ll be tired tomorrow.” Bronn said gently. Arianne nodded._ **

**_“Goodnight Bronn.” She said sleepily._ **

**_“Goodnight lass.” Bronn said back. Arianne was asleep before Bronn even managed to close her bedroom door. Bronn hadn’t really thought about getting married or having children, but in that moment, and many other times after, when also looking after the Lannister children, Bronn considered what kind of father he would be. He hoped he’d be a good one._ **

 “Gods when you told us I wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.” Jaime stated. Even Cersei had a smile on her face now.

“Ah! Arianne has always been the adventurous one.” Cersei stated. Then she looked at Jaime and Brienne, who were both taking sips of lemonade. “Did you know she’s working towards going to the First Sealord Law School in Braavos?” Cersei asked. Jaime and Brienne both spat their drinks out over the table, choking on some of the fizzy liquid that had managed to bubble down their windpipes by accident.

“What?” Brienne asked in confusion.

“When did that happen?” Jaime asked.

“She didn’t tell me a thing! Did she tell you?” Brienne asked. Jaime shook his head.

“Nope. She was probably terrified that I’d bring out the scissors again.” Jaime replied. Bronn was merely confused.

“Do I want to know?” Bronn slyly asked Tyrion, as Brienne and Jaime bickered about the idea of their eldest child going abroad to study.

“There’s not much to tell, but I’ll be happy to fill you in.” Tyrion replied. Bronn nodded.

“Aye, I think I’ll have a good laugh outta that.” Bronn said cheerfully. Tyrion and Bronn merely chatted away and Jaime and Brienne argued, and finally Brienne won the bout, shutting Jaime up rather effectively. Bronn wasn’t sure how much more he could take of the Lannister craziness, but he was lucky that at least he could go home at the end of the workday. Which just made Bronn be glad to be alive and _not_ a Lannister. But that story may well be one for another day. Right now Bronn couldn’t help finding himself laughing as he listened to more stories about Arianne’s antics. It was strange but great at the same time.

 _“I need to give my Lenah, a call.”_ Bronn thought to himself as he carried on listening to the Lannisters. He wondered how he’d get Lenah to agree to a baby. But who knows? Maybe, this time, Lenah would agree. Bronn could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... you made it to the end. Congratulations! LOL! 
> 
> Also, Lenah doesn't belong to me. She belongs to yellowballs. Have a nice day. All comments and kudos are very much appreciated and gladly. But I'm glad you got here in the end. Thanks so much for taking time out to read this, and I hope you all have a great day.


End file.
